


Bokuto Koutarou is a genius. Or so he thinks.

by alaina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaina/pseuds/alaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>"Hey, Akaashi!" Kuroo’s cheeks were flushed a light pink and he had a wide smile on his face. ”Do you wanna try out our fort?” </cite>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto are really just overgrown kids, but Akaashi doesn't mind. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto Koutarou is a genius. Or so he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my lovely beta, who is really the most awesome person and friend on the planet. She deserves so much better, but I tried?  
> So here it goes.

The front door was unlocked and slightly open when Akaashi arrived to Bokuto’s house. He walked inside and closed the door behind himself, then slipping out of his shoes, he called for the boy, but no one answered, so he made his way into the living room after he left his bag on a table in the passageway.

”Bokuto-san?” he tried again, but still no response.

In the room, there was a huge mess of tatamis, futons and blankets, right in the middle, where the wooden table and the couch used to be.

Akaashi stepped beside the pile the same time someone poked their head out from behind a blanket that were tied to a nail in the wall and a doorhandle.

”Oh, hey, Akaashi!” Kuroo’s cheeks were flushed a light pink and he had a wide smile on his face. ”Do you wanna try out our fort?”

”Hello, Kuroo-san! No, thank you, I’m good. Do you know where Bokuto-san is?”

Kuroo didn't even climb out from his so-called fort and Akaashi found it really difficult to take the boy seriously. There were times like that, when he could see clearly the personality traits he shaired with Fukurodani's captain which made them so compatible as friends.

”He went out to grab something for his mother. You just missed him, he left a good ten minutes ago, will be back in an hour or so.”

”I see. He called me over to help him with a project, but I will come back later, then,” he said and went for his bag. ”Enjoy your fort, Kuroo-san!”

”Akaashi, wait!” He actually made it out and was standing a few meters from the other boy. ”Bokuto told me to keep you company while he’s away. Come on, there are even light garlands inside!”

The childish joy filling Kuroo's eyes with the honest smile on his lips made him look years younger and at the contrast it made to his usual cunning look, Akaashi's heart melt. He sure had a weak spot for overgrown infantile teens that no one other than him needed to know.

But the warmth spreading through his body was different from the way he felt whenever he was with Bokuto, and there was a faint smile playing at the left corner of his mouth.

”Fine,” he heard himself say.

The smile on Kuroo's face stretched even wider, he grabbed Akaashi by his hand and practically dragged him all the way to the entrance of the futon-and-tatami bunker.

”You can go ahead and choose. Bokuto made it really comfy, but the best are the corners with the cushions!”

”Bokuto-san built this alone?” Akaashi asked, peeking inside the fort.

Kuroo nodded. ”He told me they got all this extra stuff from his grandparents this morning and he had to try doing it.”

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo.

”And are you sure this is safe?”

The other boy let out a short laugh. ”Yeah, I’m sure. I spent like an hour in there already, and Bokuto even more.”

It must have been enough for Akaashi, because after a few seconds he knelt down and scrambled through the narrow opening.

The inside was more spacious than what it looked like from the outside, the highest part was about one and a half meters, making it impossible to stand up, but is was enough for two boys over 180 cm to sit or even lie down.

Bokuto used the couch, the table that he turned to its side, the legs facing out, and a few chairs from the dining room, and he even encluded the TV, providing the background music on a pleasantly low volume.

There really were light garlands, hung on various surfaces, some of them fading, then lighting up again at a steady rhythm. The luminosity created an odd atmosphere, like it was something out of a dream, the place dimly illuminated with different colors of little bulbs, Akaashi’s body casting shadows on the tatami on the floor.

”It’s pretty awesome, huh?”

Akaashi didn’t even notice Kuroo climbed in behind him until he spoke. It took him a few moments to tore his gaze from the light slowly dancing on the other boy’s skin and look him in the eyes.

”Yes, it is.” He eyed the mountain of snacks and drinks under one of the chairs. ”How long does Bokuto-san plan on living here?”

”He said he’s going to spend the rest of his life in the fort he, and I'm quoting, created with his blood, sweat and tears.”

”Of course he did. And he really did all this by himself? It’s surprisingly… moderate and delightful.”

”Not something he would normally do, right?” Kuroo said. His laughter filled up the whole space, making Akaashi shiver slightly. ”Well, he sure is capable of some really nice things if he puts his mind to it.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement and got back to looking around, while Kuroo made himself comfortable at one side, he closed his eyes and started humming along to the song that came on.

There were little details that escaped Akaashi’s attention the first time around, like the precise placement of the furniture Bokuto used to build the foundations of the fort, how he arranged the tatamis and futons for it to be comfortabe and roomy at the same time, the colorful pillows at the sides in really neat piles. But the most fascinating was the soft lights, how they created the dream-like little world.

”Your mouth is open, you know that?” Kuroo chuckled, his voice was missing the usual teasing tone, but there was a playful glint in his eyes. He sat up, his full body facing the other boy.

”It’s not,” Akaashi said, turning away from Kuroo.

”It is.”

”It’s not.”

”Oh, but it was.”

”I’m not doing this with you, Kuroo-san.”

”You’re really cute when you get enthralled. Your eyes sparkle and everything.”

Akaashi shot Kuroo a deadpan look, showing him how unimpressed he was.

”What? Just ask Bokuto. Or practically anyone.”

”Mmm-hmm.” Akaashi dumped the topic, he knew he couldn't win against Kuroo when the boy was so stubbornly persistent about something. ”What did you even do with Bokuto-san in here?”

”I don’t know, not much, some poor attempt at a heart-to-heart. He told me about his crush and asked me if I was seeing someone. Like he wouldn't be the first one- okay, maybe the second after Kenma, to know. And then he almost destroyed the fort as he jumped up and got himself tangled in a blanket, nearly falling over. He was really excited about something and kept on babbling discursively, but he suddenly remembered he had to run some errand and left after he asked me to tell you to wait for him,” he finished with a shrug.

”He sent me a text saying it was a matter of life-or-death and needed some help with a project. It didn’t even take 15 minutes for me to get here.”

”You know how he gets sometimes, I’m sure he exaggerated. Or maybe it really is important. Anyway, he'll be back in a little while.”

Kuroo laid down on the big cushions once again and held up his hands towards the lights, playing with his fingers, closing and opening them in front of a bigger paper lantern, blinking when the light hit his eyes.

Akaashi spent a few seconds watching him, but then he laid down as well, pulled a fluffy pillow under his head and stretched his limbs all the way from one end of the fort to the other beside Kuroo, their thighs, hips and shoulders touching. 

”Say, Akaashi,” Kuroo started, but he didn’t turn his head to the boy lying next to him. ”Do you have someone you like?”

Akaashi looked at his face from the corners of his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, but Kuroo continued in a rush.

”Of course you don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal. Bokuto told me to ask you this, I don’t know- I mean, I guess he's just being nosy again-”

”It’s fine,” Akaashi interjected, cutting Kuroo off mid-sentence. ”Bokuto-san already asked me and I thought he told you.”

Kuroo let down his hand and looked at him, confusion clear on his face.

”Why would he tell me? He sure is a loudmouth, but he wouldn't shout your feelings from a rooftop.”

Akaashi turned to his side to face Kuroo.

”I do like someone. Bokuto-san told me I’m crushing hard. Those are his words.”

”Oh, I see,” Kuroo said and reached up again, returning his gaze to the little lights and started tapping at them with his index fingers. ”She must be really nice if you like her.”

A faint inkling began forming in Akaashi's mind, all the things coming together slowly. Starting with the suspicious behaviour and mysterious disappearance of Bokuto.

”I wouldn’t use the word nice, but he really is something else.”

”A boy? Do I know him?”

”Yes. He plays volleyball, that's how I met him, actually.”

Akaashi was so amused by the sight of the usually self-assured boy being so guarded that he was rather reluctant to put him out of his misery just yet.

”Is he from Karasuno? That second year with the sleepy eyes? You really bonded over being captains next year.”

”You mean Ennoshita-san? No, he’s just a friend.”

”Is he from Tokyo, then?

When no further answers came, Kuroo dropped his hands onto his stomach, turned and found his face to be only inches away Akaashi’s, their noses almost bumping into each other. The other boy was wearing an, honest to God, smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

”What?” Kuroo asked and mirrored Akaashi's posture, laying his head on his bent arm.

”What do you think, why did Bokuto-san do all those strange things today? It was odd, even for him.”

Kuroo furrowed his brows at the sudden topic change, but thought back on everything that happened from the moment he stepped inside the house to the arrival of Akaashi.

”Akaashi, who is it that you like?” he asked, but was positive he more-or-less could already guess.

”I told Bokuto-san how I like spending time with you and about the feelings I ususally get when I’m around you. Then he told me I had a crush.”

”Did you just say a few minutes ago that I'm not nice?” Kuroo suddenly asked.

”Way to miss the point,” Akaashi murmured under his breath.

”Wow, so you have a crush on me,” Kuroo said. ”I mean, of course you do, who wouldn’t.”

Akaashi swore his eyes almost fell out from the way he rolled them and shot the other boy a withering look.

”I take it back, I don’t like you anymore and you really are horrible.”

”Aww, come on, Akaashi,” Kuroo fake pouted. ”And by the way, I like you too.”

”I figured.”

”You figured?” Kuroo snickered ”Well, okay. So, wanna go out with me sometime?”

”Sure,” Akaashi said.

”Okay, then.”

”Okay.”

Kuroo laid back onto his back then returned to his side after a few seconds.

”And now what?” he asked, looking into Akaashi’s eyes,

”We could kiss, maybe,” the other replied, earning himself the rare sight of an openly surprised Kuroo.

”Yeah, sure. Why not, right?” the boy laughed nervously and looked at someplace behind Akaashi.

”Is there a problem?” Akaashi inquired. He studied Kuroo’s face and felt himself smile for the umpteenth time in that short period he spent in the company of the other boy. ”Have you ever kissed anyone, Kuroo-san?”

”Of course I-” Kuroo started, but stopped for a heartbeat. ”Haven’t? I really don’t have time for these kind of things, Akaashi. With school and volleyball.”

Akaashi raised his torso a bit and slipped his hand into the mess of Kuroo’s black hair, then brought his face closer to the other boy’s, tilting his head to the right to press their lips together.

It was just a brief brush, and the way Kuroo froze into place made it a bit comical, too, but that small kiss made Akaashi’s heart race all the same.

When he pulled away, Kuroo snapped out of his stupor and Akaashi could see the tinge of blush spreading on his cheeks even in the faint light the garlands provided.

”Can I- can we try this again?” Kuroo asked, sitting up.

Akaashi followed suit and folded his legs in front of himself as Kuroo did the same, facing each other.

They pressed close to one another and looked into the other’s eyes for a few moments, their pupils blown wide from the lack of light and the thrill of their closeness, their irises nearly invisible. Kuroo placed his right hand on Akaashi’s neck and felt the boy’s pulse flutter under his touch.

They both leaned forward and tilted their heads a little to meet their mouths in a longer, more intimate kiss.

This time Kuroo was the first one to make the next move as he started moving his lips, and when Akaashi placed his hands on either side of Kuroo’s waist, he put his left hand on Akaashi’s hip, pulling him even closer.

Akaashi always thought it was quite a stretch that people said kissing should feel like the whole world ceased to exist and the only ones left are the people kissing, but experiencing it himself made him reconsider his previous opinion.

There was nothing else he could hear, only the sound of his own heart pumping blood through his veins, the rush too loud in his ears, and all he could feel were the parts of his body pressed flush against Kuroo’s and their lips, first moving in a lazy pace then increasing both speed and pressure as they felt more confident and bold.

After what felt like both an eternity and a mere second, they separated their lips, but didn’t move an inch away. They rested their foreheads against the other’s, wearing matching smiles, and tried to steady their breaths and heavily pounding hearts.

Kuroo moved his hand from Akaashi’s neck to run his fingers along his cheek and bury them in his hair, his other hand finding its way to one of Akaashi’s, intertwining their fingers between them.

”You’re beautiful,” Kuroo murmured, planting another quick kiss to the other’s lips.

”You’re not so bad yourself,” Akaashi smiled.

They heard the front door open, then close, followed by the loud shouting coming from the passageway, the volume increasing by the seconds as Bokuto was getting closer.

”I’m coming in! You better not be making out in my living room!”

Kuroo snickered, tightening his grip on Akaashi’s hand.

”Hey, wanna mess with that noisy idiot a little?”

The other boy was more than on board with a little fun at his captain’s expense if the mischievous glint in Akaashi’s eyes and the smirk on his lips were any indication.

Bokuto didn’t stop talking at all since he entered the house so they knew exactly when he arrived to the room.

”I’m serious, guys. You’re my two favourite people of all time, but some things just aren’t meant for my eyes.”

Kuroo took it as his cue to pull Akaashi into his lap after the other gave him his permission, and when Bokuto crouched down and pulled aside the blanket that served as the entrance to the fort, the exact same sight greeted him that he wanted to avoid.

”Come on! I know you’re doing it on purpose,” Bokuto exclaimed. ”Hey, Kuroo, get your filthy hands off of my setter this instant!”

Akaashi broke the kiss and shot the newcomer a glance that showed how done he was with all the other’s shit.

”What? I didn’t think this through, I take back everything I did for you. Akaashi, you’re not allowed to date Kuroo,” Bokuto finished, puffing out his chest the best he could, putting on his version of an intimidating look.

”Wow, back down, tiger. I’m not gonna desecrate your precious kouhai or anything. Chill, bro,” Kuroo said, holding out his hands in front of himself.

Akaashi graced Kuroo with the same look he gave Bokuto moments ago and slid down from the boy’s lap.

They made room for Bokuto to join them inside the fort and he sat down next to them, taking a bag of chips from the pile of junk food he stashed away under one of the chairs.

”So I take it you talked, huh?” Bokuto asked around a mouthful of chips.

”Yeah, we talked and talked. And talked some more,” Kuroo said, smirking.

Bokuto furrowed his brows and looked between the other two.

”That sounds so wrong coming from your mouth. But of course my master plan worked,” Bokuto finished, looking really proud of himself.

”Bokuto-san, please, next time try something a little less roundabout,” Akaashi replied, taking some of the offered food.

”You have to admit, it was perfect. The fort just makes it so romantic, doesn’t it?” Bokuto asked, looking around to admire his handiwork, then he turned to face the boy next to him. ”But Kuroo, don’t think just because you get to date Akaashi, he’s going to be your setter!”

”I wouldn’t even dream of it,” the boy replied. The smirk seemed to be permanently plastered to his face.

”Okay, now, Akaashi, could you please help me with that project?”

”What project, Bokuto-san? I thought this was why you called me over.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo, who just shrugged.

”What? What are you talking about?” Bokuto seemed to be the most confused, but no surprise there.

”Nothing. Of course, what is it about?”

And so Bokuto started telling them about the five-page-essay he had to hand in the next day for his social studies class.

”And that’s where I take my leave,” Kuroo announced, already on his way out of the fort. ”Good luck with your homework, Bo.” He turned to Akaashi and blew him a kiss, winking. ”Call when you’re finished.”

”Maybe I won’t, really, ” Akaashi replied, rolling his eyes.

”But you know you will.”

”Bye, Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto was waving him goodbye as Kuroo finally got out.

”Bokuto-san, let’s start working on your paper, it’s gonna take pretty long,” Akaashi said, looking up at his companion.

”Oh, right,” Bokuto replied and produced a textbook and a couple of pieces of paper from under one of the tatamis on the floor.

Akaashi inhaled long and deep, preparing himself for a long afternoon, and probably an even longer evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> I would really appreciate every and any kind of feedback(:


End file.
